


NSFW Alphabet - Donny Donowitz

by warmommy



Series: Basterds NSFW Alphabet [4]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!





	NSFW Alphabet - Donny Donowitz

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!

****A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

  


It all depends on what all he’s done to you, this time. The rougher he is in the act, the gentler he is afterward. Donny’s an expert at reading you by now, and he’s always got an intuitive feel for exactly what you need. Sometimes it’s just a simple hug and kiss. Sometimes he pulls you over top of himself and spends half an hour reminding him that you’re his fucking princess.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

His arms. The strongest part of himself, compacted muscle, and you look perfect in them. Your legs. Not only do they look absolutely amazing when you’re walking down the sidewalk wearing a skirt, they also look fabulous wrapped around his waist, on his shoulders, etc. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

On your stomach, back, or legs, his cum dripping down your skin is  _art._ Donny will get distracted and hold you down in place so that he can gaze at it.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Donny  _loves_  watching you undress. It’s almost too much, in fact. One night, you were changing clothes so that you could go with him to his parents’ for dinner, and Donny was sitting on the edge of the bed, and, all of a sudden, he was myopically transfixed on the way you unzipped your skirt and eased it down off your hips. You never made it to dinner.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Donny has had sex with a great number of women, no doubt, but for the first ten or so years of his sexual career, he didn’t really care about what the women were feeling. Luckily, that started to change a few years before he met you, and, after he did, he began to put his all into giving you as many orgasms as he possibly could.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

  


G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Not really goofy so much as he is comfortable with you. In most circumstances, there are laughs and goofy grins shared between you at some point when you’re having sex. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

If it’ll shut you up,  _fine_.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Honestly even the roughest of sex is not lacking in intimacy, to some degree, and what there lacked in the sex itself is there in droves in aftercare. Donny’s a big guy, a tough guy, and he doesn’t fuck around, but he’s also in love and committed to that.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He prefers to wait for you, actually. It’s usually your ‘fault’ that he’s so worked up, anyway, and you belong to him, he wants the real deal. The longer he has to wait, the longer he has to envision exactly what he’s going to do to his prized possession and the love of his life.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

He doesn’t know what to call it, exactly. Of course you’re not  _actual_  property or anything, but you are so his, so submitted to him, that he thinks of you  _as_  his, completely. God, it does him in just to see you do what he says, go where he puts you. He loves tying your hands or otherwise restraining you (sometimes the situation is too rushed and he has to pin you down with his body instead), choking you, slapping you, biting you--he’d never do it if you didn’t love it to, though.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Anywhere. Especially anywhere in your home, where he has the privacy to do wicked things to you and your person.

  


M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

In the right moment, you name it, anything about you could turn him on. When you do things intentionally, though, like lounge around in lacy underwear and shit like that, his sex drive just takes off and he’s a slave to getting his hands on you as quick as he can.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

One time you suggested a threesome (for him!) and it started a pretty big fight. You hadn’t realised until then just how jealous and possessive he really was. It’s not just other guys looking at you or potentially wanting his baby. Hearing that you wanted to bring someone else into your bedroom made him feel majorly insecure and hurt, which led to a lot of anger. It took a long time, actually, to wind him down, to explain that it was for him, not you, and that he’s all you want (or need, or can physically handle).

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

It’s about equal, weighing on the side of going down on you. When you’ve been blown by half the whores in France, blowjobs just don’t seem quite as fun. Donny would rather feel your tight body than your mouth. Eating your pussy is a fucking delight, though. It was another one of those things he didn’t do very much before you, and  _damn_  was he missing out. It’s another way that he controls what happens to your body and your pleasure, which just completely does it for him then and there.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Nearly always fast and rough. It’s just the way he is, the way his mind works, the way his sexual being is built. There’s something extremely stimulating about it versus slower sex--not that he’s opposed to it. For Donny, it boils down to that fire and passion he’s got built inside of him, and the most basic way for him to share that is to fuck you rough, fast, his whole body surrounding yours, hearing you beg for him.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

At least half of all the sex you have is just quickies. He’s actually willing to do those in semi-public places, too, if need be. The best recent time that he can think of was when you were at the theatre watching some movie that turned out to be really stupid, so, to entertain himself, Donny touched you underneath your skirt until he had you good and wet, then patted himself on the lap and told you to come on. He  _loved_  it.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Oh yeah. Not really when he’s  _bam!_  already in the moment and really needs to get inside his princess, but when there’s no rush, he’s game. Donny’s always up for finding new ways to make his girl scream his name.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He is goddamn  _impressive._ Donny can outlast you, and normally he wants extra rounds even when you’re still fucked out and gasping. There’s no such thing as enough, when it comes to Donny.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Not outside the stuff he uses to tie you up and blindfold you.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Again, this is for when there’s no rush. When there’s no rush, he  _loves_  working you up into a frenzy with his tongue, lips, teeth, and fingers, then backing away and admiring his work. Donny, himself, however, cannot handle anything past the most basic of teasing. He has to have you when he has to have you.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

 _Yes_. You are his baby, his princess, the love of his life, the only girl for him, and he wants you to feel that in every way possible. He loves shouting aloud that this woman is his and loudly demanding (as the bed frame slams) that you let every sap in the damn building know who you want, who you love, whose you are. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Most people don’t get to see what a sweetie he is, and he knows he is, too. Privately, he just loves touching you and being around you. He loves entangling your limbs and lying on the couch together whenever you listen to the radio. He loves when you’ll come up behind him as he’s bitching about the box scores in the paper and rub his shoulders. He loves bringing you hot towels after you’ve taken a shower. Lots of little things that add up to him being a good, attentive husband with lots of affection for his wife.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

  


Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Yearning is practically this guy’s middle name. It gets  _better_  after you’re married and he has unlimited access to you, but it can still get pretty bad. Rarely does a day pass that you don’t have sex at least twice, and he swears up and down and on the Boston Red Sox that that’ll never change.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

No matter how tired he is, Donny won’t go to sleep until after he’s made sure to take care of you after sex. Once that’s out of the way, though, he’s snoring within minutes. It’s too cute to be mad at.


End file.
